


Heaven

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy doesn't get possessed and nobody dies because fuck that, Bottom Steve Harrington, Caught, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Max already knows about them dating, Mild Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia, Season 3 AU, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Top Billy Hargrove, they just really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: If there’s a heaven, Steve sure as hell feels like he’s there.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most smut I've ever written before but it had to be done.

If there’s a heaven, Steve sure as hell feels like he’s there. 

There’s some rock song blasting loudly on Billy’s speakers and Steve’s sprawled out on the bed with Billy on top of him. He’s still in his stupid sailor uniform that he was glad to lose at any second, but Billy told him to keep it on because he liked it. Billy’s still in those tight ass jeans he always wears but his shirt was thrown on the ground, giving Steve full view of his perfect tan and body. Steve’s getting blissfully intoxicated by the smell of new cologne, cigarettes, and a little bit of chlorine.

When Billy gave him that smug smirk in the middle of their making out, Steve knew he was fucked. Billy Hargrove was loud, shamelessly loud, and he fucking loved it when he got people to scream behind closed doors. Steve wouldn’t hide the fact that Billy did get him to scream and moan plenty of times, but now he was just flat out embarrassed over the fact that they had company just a few walls away. 

Billy really doesn’t seem to care that Max is in the living room, because he starts really going at it on Steve. They’re playing their little game again; Billy trying to get Steve to be loud and Steve doing his best to hold back. Billy starts grinding his hips on Steve in a way that starts sending shivers down his spine. They’re both sweaty and every kiss just feels like fucking electricity flowing through Steve’s body. When Billy started going at it on his neck, using teeth, Steve really can’t hold back that choked moan that escaped his lips. 

Steve hears Billy lightly laugh and hears a whisper in his ear, “Louder.” 

Billy’s doing that thing with his hips, more teeth, more kissing. Steve’s moaning, probably pretty loud by now, and he keeps hearing Billy tell him to go even louder right in his ear. Steven’s getting really hot and he’s considering telling Billy they really needed to lose the clothes, like now, until he swears he can hear a knock. 

Steve is breathless and running his hands all over Billy’s body, “Someone’s knocking.” 

Billy doesn’t really seem to care as he still keeps kissing Steve’s neck, “Probably just the music babe, Max knows the rules when the music goes on.” 

Steve is getting really turned on by all of this but he’s still worried, “It can’t...ah...you don’t think it’s serious?” 

Billy light bites his neck, “Ease up Sailor Boy. Max is fourteen she can deal with it.” 

Billy's pants are unbuttoned and Steve tries to get back into the waves of pleasure, closing his eyes and not really caring anymore if he let out a moan.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat and everything froze when he heard a girls voice, “Oh my God.” 

Billy’s head snapped up and Steve noticed the sun glinting off his silver earring. There was also this perfect way that the sun was hitting those perfectly tousled golden locks and blue eyes that just made Billy look stunning. 

Beautifully angry. 

" _Max!_ What the fuck did I tell you about coming into my room?!"

Max wasn’t really scared of him judging by the fact that she just nonchalantly walked in, turning down the music. Billy glared at her from his position still straddling Steve, and Steve propped himself up on his elbows a sheepish smile on his face. Max rolled her eyes, "For the record, I pounded twice but you were too busy sucking Steve's face off to actually answer like a decent human being."

Steve could see Billy's jaw tense, ready to shoot an insult back. Things had gotten a little better between the both of them, but that didn't mean they didn't have arguments like any normal pair of siblings. Steve lightly grabbed his hand hoping he could get Billy to bite his tongue at least once.

Billy brushes some hair out of his face with his free hand and lets out a pissed off sigh, "Whatever. What do you want?"

"Can I go to the arcade?” 

“Now?” 

Billy was stuck on babysitting duty and things were going to be fucked up if his dad found out he didn’t take Max where she wanted to go. Steve told him a thousand times to talk with Hopper about all of that abuse, but Billy kept brushing it off saying he’d deal with it. 

Max actually had a smile on her face, “You’re clearly a little busy and I was planning on skating there anyways. I just need some money.” 

"What the fuck happened to the money you had last week?"

Both of them were glaring at each other and maybe it wasn't Steve's place but he really didn't want to get into an argument right now. He pointed to the keys on Billy's nightstand, "My wallet is in my car, I can go get it."

Steve was about to try and get up until those heated blue eyes glared at him, “Don’t you move Harrington.” 

Billy looked back up at Max who was patiently waiting. Steve stayed where he was when Billy got up, going over and fishing his wallet out of a drawer.

"I can't have you draining my boyfriend."

Sure Billy was shameless about a lot of things, but they were still had to date in private for a lot of reasons. Steve never really had much luck with women so it’s not like there was much Billy had to worry about. Billy, on the other hand, did get a lot of stares from the girls and moms at the pool, and even if he thrived on having so much attention, he really couldn’t stand to look at naked women. 

The posters in his room and all those past girls he brought home, it all part of the act he was forced to play.

An act he was gladly willing to give up for Steve Harrington.

There was definitely something about the way Billy said the word boyfriend that made Steve’s heart flutter. That feeling was the exact same when Billy decided to use his first name instead of his last on certain occasions. 

Billy held out a five, and Steve was equally as shocked as Max. A grin immediately came to her face as she took the bill, " I guess I should ask you for money when Steve’s around. Thanks Billy.”

"Yeah, yeah go knock yourself out or whatever. Just don't get home so insanely late."

She was about to leave until she stopped at the door, "Actually I was going to go sleepover with El. I asked Neil earlier before he left and he said it was fine if you took me. You can just say you did it whatever, and I'll come home with you in the morning."

She looked at Steve before looking back up at Billy, "I don't really think he'll ask too many questions if you're not home tonight either, you're free from me. Just you know don’t get too crazy and gross-”

“Okay. Get lost, your dumbass friends are probably waiting on you right now.” 

Steve's parents weren't going to be home for the weekend again, they could finish what they started. Billy shut the door behind him as she left, locking it this time, strolling over to the stereo to turn up to music. Steve could see a clear flush on his cheeks and a soft smile on his face as he came back to the bed, “Now that the interruption is dealt with, where were we?” 

Steve had a smile on his face as Billy found his place back on top of him. Steve reached up to stroke his warm cheek, “I thought that was nice of you giving her that much money.” 

Billy sounds gruff and a little embarrassed, “Max can’t complain that I never give her shit now and if I didn’t give her money she’ll just keep asking you. I saved you from a constant pressure for quarter money.” 

Steve shrugged, “It’s not that big of a deal, I’m broke but not that broke.” 

“Maybe I also just wanted to impress my boyfriend a little bit too, show him I can be nice with a little effort.”

“You are nice but I am impressed, really impressed.” 

Steve’s heard Billy laugh plenty of times before when they weren’t this close in school, that sinister taunting laugh. What Steve heard right now, a lot more since they got together, was the literal definition of sunshine. 

Robin always did say Billy was only sunshine and smiles around Steve. 

Steve’s laughter is what really gets Billy to start laughing with him. His eyes are crinkled and his shoulders shake, clearly not trying to hold back. The noise was deep, rich, and Steve was just in so much fucking love with him. 

When they finally calmed down Steve has his hands on Billy’s hips, “My parents are out again. We can go to my house, finish this up without worrying about your dad coming home.” 

Steve shivered when he felt Billy’s hands going under his shirt and absolutely melted when he saw the grin on Billy’s face, “I think Max had the right idea but we’ve got plenty of time to finish up what we started and go for round two at your house Pretty Boy.” 

Billy moved Steve’s hands right onto his ass and had that hungry look in his eyes all over again, “I’m going to make you scream now King Steve.” 

Steve had two handfuls of Billy’s ass and suddenly was feeling really up for a challenge. He gave Billy a smirk, “Give me all you’ve got Hargrove.” 

Billy liked that, a challenge. He leaned forward a lot closer now and whispered in Steve’s ear, “God I fucking love you, Steve.” 

Steve was starting to feel all those shivers again, the ecstasy from every move Billy made and all those kisses. 

He couldn’t get the grin off his face, “I love you too Billy.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
